The Contest
by phantomzombie
Summary: At the gang's pre-graduation party, Kenny and Clyde hold a contest, if they have the balls to compete.


**Token's House- Night. The seniors of South Park High are having a party, the last one before Graduation. After intense exams, they're blowing off steam and celebrating all their hard work. Inside, several people are dancing (Bebe grinding herself on Kyle), people getting alcohol, and couples making out. Kenny and Clyde are sitting around.**

**Kenny: **Hey Clyde. Wanna strip in front of everyone?

**Clyde (Too drunk to think): **Fuck yeah, man!

**Kenny: **Before we start, take one of these.

**He hands Clyde a Viagra pill. Clyde ingests it, while Kenny takes one as well. Stan and Wendy appear.**

**Stan: **Hey boys, what's happening?

**Kenny: **Well, Clyde and I are gonna strip and we've taken Viagra.

**Stan: **Well, I may have something in mind.

**Stan and Wendy then leave. Kenny and Clyde see them from across the room, discussing something with Lola and Jenny, who are dating Kenny and Clyde.**

**Kenny: **What are they saying?

**Clyde:** I don't fucking know, man.

**Stan comes back over to them.**

**Stan: **So, your girlfriends' have agreed to join you.

**Stan gets up on the table and gets everyone's attention. He turns down the music.**

**Stan: **Everyone listen up. Have I got a treat for you tonight? Tonight, the strippers are Kenny and Clyde.

**The other two boys get on the table. Stan hops off, turns the music up, and both boys start stripping off their clothes, minus their boxers.**

**Kenny: **Clyde, what's with the briefs?

**Clyde was wearing a pair of black briefs, and Kenny was in grey boxers.**

**Clyde: **I just want the girls to see my ass.

**The two boys start drunken-dancing, earning cheers from their peers. Several people notice tents pitched in their underwear, and attempt to refrain from laughing.**

**Stan: **Alright, now Kenny and Clyde are going to compete in a contest, if they have the balls to compete.

**Jenny and Lola show up with two buckets; they've taken off their dresses and are now in a bra and panties; Lola's being green, Jenny's being blue. Kenny and Clyde continue dancing until Stan stops them.**

**Stan: **Now, the first challenge is simple; these buckets will be positioned on their tips, and the girls are going to fill them up with liquor. If one of them drops their bucket first, they lose. Clear? **(They Nod) **Okay, let the contest begin.

**Stan gets off the table and rejoins Wendy in the crowd. Jenny and Lola grab Clyde and Kenny by the waistbands of their underwear and pull them down to their ankles, letting their Viagra-fuelled bulges spring free for all to see. Currently, they're the only guests at the party who are naked.**

**Kenny: **It can breath!

**Clyde: **Say hello to my little friend!

**Jenny and Lola hang the buckets on the boys' swollen tips. The two girls then pick up the jugs of liquor, and begin pouring it into the buckets. Clyde and Kenny bend their knees, as they feel the weight of the buckets being filled up bringing them down, but they try to not drop them. If they use their hands to hold them up, they'll be disqualified.**

**Lola: **Are you good, babe?

**Kenny: **Oh yeah!

**Lola continues pouring. Clyde, meanwhile, appears to be struggling to hold up his bucket. Jenny notices so pauses. After dating Clyde since the end of fourth grade, she know he's not struggling to hold up the bucket, but merely, about to blow. With quick-thinking, she grabs a tissue and puts it in front of his bulge. Then she slaps Clyde on the ass, and he blows; he holds onto the bucket, but since this was an emergency, he doesn't get disqualified. He pants afterwards.**

**Clyde: **Thanks for that.

**Jenny:** You're welcome.

**They resume the contest. Lola is very close to the end, as is Jenny, and both boys' buckets are getting heavier. But once all the liquor is in, the two boys manage to hold them up. The crowd cheers, as Stan stands in between them.**

**Stan: **Alright, both contestants have passed.

**A minute later, Clyde and Kenny are still on the table, still naked and with erections, but they no longer have the buckets. And Jenny and Lola are in front of them.**

**Stan: **Alright, now, who can catch the most rings with only their erections?

**Kenny: **Alright Lola. Throw one!

**Lola throws a ring, and Kenny catches it with his lower half. The crowd cheers.**

**Jenny: **Clyde, aim it at me.

**Clyde: **Okay.

**Clyde points himself in Jenny's direction. She throws a ring, and he catches it. Cheers all around.**

**The second challenge goes by, with several hits and misses. At the end, both boys have managed to catch 5 rings on their bulges.**

**A Minute Later, Stan is shown standing on a stool, holding a small ping pong ball; he presents it to the crowd.**

**Stan: **Now, Kenny and Clyde have to try and hit this. Are you ready, boys?

**Kenny: **Ready.  
**Clyde: **Ready.

**Stan throws the ball at Kenny, who hits it back. Stan catches it. Stan then throws it at Clyde, who hits it back. After several throws and swings, Clyde and Kenny pull their underwear back up, concealing their lengths.**

**Stan: **And that's a Tie. Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Clyde and Kenny!

**The two boys put their arms up, and the crowd cheers for the final time that night, before going back to partying as usual. The two boys don't bother to put their clothes back on, instead opting to spend the rest of the party in their underwear. Jenny and Lola approach them and kiss them.**

**Lola: **You still hard?

**Kenny and Clyde nod.**

**Jenny: **Well, come with us upstairs, and we'll give you something special.

**Jenny and Lola take their respective boyfriend upstairs; Jenny opens the bathroom door, but see Cartman and Heidi naked, Heidi leaning over the sink while Cartman fucks her from behind. Cartman and Heidi see them.**

**Cartman: **Do you mind? I'M TRYING TO GET LAID!

**Jenny closes the door, so she and Lola drag their boyfriends to one of the guest rooms. They open the door, but find it occupied by Kyle and Bebe; they close that door. Every other guest room they open is occupied, until they find one that isn't. After entering and closing the door, t****hey push Kenny and Clyde onto the bed. The boys watch as they close the door, take their dresses off, unhook their bras and pull down their panties, leaving the two girls completely nude.**

**Kenny (To Clyde): **They're so fucking hot!

**Clyde (To Kenny): **And so fucking sexy!

**Lola and Jenny get on the bed with Kenny and Clyde. They, once again, pull their boxers and briefs down. Then the girls begin blowing the boys. Kenny and Clyde watch as Lola and Jenny suck their cocks; they look at each other and fist bump. Later, Kenny and Lola are having sex, as well as Clyde and Jenny.**

**It's one hell of an awesome party for them all!**

**The End**


End file.
